mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Claw
Claw (爪, Tsume) was a terrorist organisation composed of many espers. They recruited espers to strengthen themselves and planned to overthrow the world government. The organisation was founded and led by Toichiro Suzuki, but since he was defeated, it now seems to be defunct. Scar Scars (傷, Kizu) were the upper echelon within the divisions of the organisation, composed of particularly powerful espers. When a member of Claw defied and/or challenged the boss, a wound was placed on them and they become a Scar. In each division, there was "division leader" who was the most powerful Scar in the respective division. According to the Scars themselves, the scar was a representation of the boss acknowledging the recipient's skills. In actuality, the the scars were marks to show the recipients had been "crossed out" and deemed useless by the boss; they would be disposed of once world domination was completed. The true upper echelon of the organisation was later revealed to be the Ultimate 5. The 7th Division The former 7th Division of Scars was located in Japan. Sho Suzuki was sent to report on the division and send any potentials back to Claw's HQ, but later disbanding it after witnessing how "weak" they were. At the time of its disbandment, there were 11 Scars, led by Ishiguro. Claw HQ The HQ was the most important division in the Claw hierarchy, composed of the boss, the Ultimate 5, the Antenna Team, many low-ranking subordinates, and an army of 600 espers. It was revealed by Matsuo that everyone in the 600 person army was originally a non-esper; however, after Suzuki imbued them with his power, they were powerful enough in groups to collapse buildings without breaking a sweat. Fukuda, Higashio, and Ootsuki were also once former Scars from the HQ, but later joined Sho in his resistance against his father. In preparation for world domination, the boss hired ten (five in the anime) foreign mercenaries from around the world, rumoured to be on par with Claw's strongest espers, the Ultimate 5. However, they later turned against the organisation and were annihilated by the Ultimate 5 after a failed attempt from an assassin sent by the government to overthrow the boss. Claw receives massive financial backup for its army from several religious cults, including the "Amaterasu House", "Creation Tree", "Karma Club", "Future Outlook Board", etc. These cults were started by the organisation within the last 20 years via impressing followers with psychic powers. In return for the sponsorship, they were promised a position after Claw conquered the world. The building belonging to the "Amaterasu House" cult was used as the meeting point for the organisation before the world domination plan initiated. Ultimate 5 The Ultimate 5 (5超, Gochō) were the true upper echelon of Claw. They worked directly under the boss and were the only ones he really trusted. Each member was immensely powerful and possessed a variety of unique abilities. However, they are ultimately just batteries for Toichiro. *'Serizawa': Carried an umbrella used to channel immense amounts of psychic energy. According to Toichiro, he is the strongest of the Ultimate 5 and acted as his personal bodyguard. *'Shimazaki': Has several abilities, including teleportation, a dense psychic barrier, reading enemy movement, and being able to detect all espers within a 200m radius. He is one of Claw's main enforcers, even being given the responsibility of kidnapping the Prime Minister. In the manga and anime, Shimazaki claims to be the strongest of the Ultimate 5, although this is likely just a boast since Suzuki states Serizawa is the strongest of the Ultimate 5. *'Minegishi': Possesses chlorokinesis, letting them create and control plant matter. *'Shibata': Uses psychic power to manipulate his muscle mass, giving him super strength. *'Hatori': Possesses technokinesis, letting him hijack and manipulate electronics. He acts as a support to the entire organization, having little direct combat potential. Antenna Team The Antenna Team was a group of espers specialised in extra-sensory perception created by the boss to supervise all internal and external activities. They were used in the world domination attempt to monitor the ongoing battles, contact with the Ultimate 5, and search for espers throughout Seasoning City. Members Notes & Trivia * The Claw logo is exclusive to the anime. * The anime omitted the dialogue in which Toichiro Suzuki tells Joseph that Katsuya Serizawa is the strongest of the Ultimate 5, and in the anime Shimazaki is claimed to be the strongest of the Ultimate 5 instead. * The Antenna Team is completely absent from the anime adaptation. References Category:Claw Category:Groups